Erdrick
Erdrick (formerly Loto) is an honorary title given to a legendary hero frequently mentioned in [[Dragon Quest series|the Dragon Quest series]]. The title serves as a major connecting point between Dragon Quest III and both Dragon Quest I and Dragon Quest II (along with Alefgard), as a result, the first three games in the series are often referred to as the Erdrick trilogy (or Loto Trilogy). Biography Dragon Quest While Erdrick does not appear in the game, the Hero is their descendant. They have a cave named after them (Erdrick's Cave), in which a monument/tablet can be found. The Hero can also find their sword and armour during the course of the game. Finally, the hero must find their seal in order to prove that Erdrick is his ancestor. Dragon Quest III The Hero/Heroine is given the title after defeating Zoma and saving Alefgard. They are the ancestor of the Hero in Dragon Quest. Dragon Quest IX Erdrick is mentioned, with an armour set named after them. These are all four star items and are made by alchemising one rusty set piece (eg. helmet, shield, sword etc.), nine Glass Frits, and an Orichalcum The rusty set pieces are obtained in various ways: *Their sword is obtained in the final dungeon of the story mode. *Their helmet is obtained after trading in a total of 62 mini medals to Cap'n Max Meddlin'. *Their shield is a reward for the post game quest #49 "Rock On!". *Their armour is a reward for the Wi-Fi quest #177 "Tones of the Bones". *Their gauntlets are obtained upon accepting the Wi-Fi quest #178 "From Rust to Riches". This set of armour is one of the best in the game, second to only the Alchemiracle armour. Additionally, the "Aliahan" armour set obtained from the legacy bosses Baramos and Zoma is derived from Erdrick's original appearance in III. Dragon Quest XI The Luminary is given the title Erdrick by the Yggdragon as an honour for defeating Calasmos and ridding the world of evil. Here, it is revealed that he is the first to bear the title, showing a flash-forward to Ortega and [[Hero/Heroine (Dragon Quest III)|the hero of Dragon Quest III]] years later. In addition, a woman in Cobblestone makes mention of her favourite story character being named Erdrick. Dragon Quest XI also reveals the origins of two of Erdrick's equipment pieces. The Sword of Light was originally forged by the Luminary's predecessor, Erdwin at a sacred forge in Mount Huji. The forge overhead resembles the seal of Erdrick. The exact origins of Erdrick's shield are unknown, but it is known that Erdwin once wielded it. It somehow fell into the possession of Monsieur Professeur le Principal Maxime Médaillé, who rewards the Luminary with it after bringing the maximum amount of mini medals. Interestingly enough, although Erdwin was never mentioned to hold the title of Erdrick, his shield still has the word "ROTO" written on it, which is the Japanese equivalent of the title. This implies there may have been one to bear the title before him. Trivia *In the remake of V, if the player names their character Madason, then their father, who usually recommends that name, will make Erdrick his suggestion instead. *In the remake of VI, an NPC in Gallows Moor goes by the name of Erdrick. *In the United States Erdrick was referenced in the original NES Final Fantasy, where one of the tombstones in Elfland says, "Here lies Erdrick." *In Final Fantasy XII, Gilgamesh wields a fake version of Erdrick's sword known as "Tolo's sword". The sword is also available as a greatsword in the bazaar, where it becomes the Wyrmhero Blade when several items are traded in. When attacking or defending with it the classic attack and defend sound effects from I'' can be heard. **The name Tolo itself is a reference to Loto, the name used in the Japanese version and the GBC translations. *Erdrick is named Arusu, according to Masahiro Sakurai in the in-depth look at The Hero from the Dragon Quest series for ''Super Smash Bros. Ultimate. *Erdrick’s armour set also appears as a Swordfighter Mii Costume. References Other languages de:Erdrick Category:Dragon Quest I characters Category:Dragon Quest II characters Category:Dragon Quest III characters